thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Saito Hiraga
'''Saito Chevalier de Hiraga is one of the two title characters (the other being Louise de la Vallière) and the male protagonist of the series, ''The Familiar of Zero''. After marrying Louise de la Vallière, he is later known as Saito Chevalier de Hiraga de Ornielle (斎藤·シュヴァリエ·ド·平賀·ド·オルーニユェル, Saitō Shuvuariē do Hiraga do Oruniērū).' Background Saito is from present-day Earth, explicitly from Tokyo, Japan. Summoning Ceremony Arc While walking down the streets, a portal opened in front of him, falling at Tristain Academy of Magic. Initially, Saito had no idea where he was, and was in total perplexion. Runes on Left Hand There are runes engraved in Saito's left hand as an outcome of being obliged with Louise. These runes read ''Gandalfr or Gundolf, and glow when Gandalfr's powers galvanize. As a Gandalfr, a familiar spirit who endures to defend a Void Mage, Saito has the power to any entity which can be utilized as a weapon at an exceedingly high level of dexterity. He also becomes extensively stronger, faster and tougher. This physical escalation fades more or less rapidly when he stops using the power, which may result falling cataleptic or unconscious if he had been beforehand wounded. As his runes are on his left hand, Saito is said to be the left hand of god. Saito's Partner In order for Saito to have a weapon, Louise buys a tawdry sword, which is actually the talking sword, Derflinger. Derflinger later revealed that he was once the partner of a Gandalfr from six thousand years ago, and being partnered with Saito is no coincidence. First Attempt to Escape from Louise Arc On his first attempt to flee from Louise, Saito sees Guiche with Katie, a first year, and listens to their conversation, which he used to "insult" Guiche, which is the effect of their fight. Before the fight happened, he also saw Kirche with a man, then came out to the exit. Unfortunately, the group catches up with him, with Guiche controlling Saito. Fight of Saito and Guiche Arc As an insult was affronted unto Guiche, Saito accepts Guiche's challenge, where they should fight at the Vestry Field. The cause of this battle is when Montmorency slapped Guiche, wherein he became utterly embarrassed. Firstly, Louise stops Saito into getting into the match, but didn't regret since Saito won. Appearance Saito is a young man with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with raised collar. He wore a pair of jeans and a pair of blue, white-colored soled rubber shoes. Personality Saito's personality is commonly cheery yet he blows up easily when anyone is vulnerable, especially Louise. Though he wishes to go back to his home, he acclimatizes to his peculiar new status comparatively quickly. Gallery Saito 17.jpg|Saito asleep after Louise summoned him. Rune 2.jpg|The runes on Saito's left hand. Rune 1.jpg|The runes on Saito's hand glows. Saito 9.jpg|Saito wearing glasses. Saito 28.jpg|Saito in chains. Saito 12.jpg|Saito beats up a Valkyrie Guiche summoned. Saito 13.jpg|Saito after he won between him and Guiche. Saito 20.jpg|Saito on his first attempt to escape from Louise. Saito and Katie 1.jpg|Saito points out to Katie where Guiche went. Saito and Siesta 1.jpg|Saito and Siesta's first meeting. Saito 31.jpg|Saito sings an insult after knowing why her classmates call her "The Zero Louise". Saito and Louise 21.jpg|Saito pleads to Louise to let him eat after insulting her. Saito 36.jpg|Saito's tears roll down. 646px-ZeronoTsukaima-11-Large25.jpg|Saito using Derflinger Zero no Tsukaima 10.jpg|Saito in the First opening Trivia * Saito is named after Gennai Hiraga, an Edo period Japanese scientist. * His name is written as "Ability Man". Quotes * "Ah, finally the exit!" * "T-Tres bien!" Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists